Dislocator
Dislocator — Appears in Claimed by Shadow About A small black sphere that is a dark magical weapon. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Powers & Abilities * disintegrates people Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Description * Characteristics / Traits / Nature * the impact is an explosive wave of power''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 * felt darker and almost greasy, and could never be mistaken for a defensive weapon.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 * Effects: "where two elegant fighters had been, a sodden mass of flesh and bone gleaming slick and red in low light, so mixed up that it was impossible to tell where one body began and the other ended" ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Other Details * Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Myra * Mircea Basarab * Dracula * Lyceum Theatre * Theatre Ghosts * John Pritkin * Augusta * Bram Stoker * Spirit Creature * European Vampire Senate Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow While trapped in the Senate chamber, wisps of sensation radiated from Mircea's raised hand like smoke. When they touched Cassie, she had fragments of visions in which Mircea and his combatant died by a device that Myra threw at him that caused him (and his brother Dracula) to disintegrate.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 In a time shift to the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London, Cassie tries to stop the small black sphere—a Dislocator—that Myra set rolling acros the stage. Myra tackles her, they fight. Cassie tells the Theatre Ghosts that Myra is trying to destroy the theater. The ghosts take on Myra but he Dislocator gets away. Bram Stoker yells out "Dislocator!" Senators flowed out of the theatre, Mircea jumped wih Billy Joe (in Cassie's body) straight up to the rafters, and JP leapt off the stage into the orchestra pit with Cassie inside Augusta—JP was knocked out by the force. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 See Also * Magical Objects and Weapons Quotes : Mircea had somehow managed to lift his right arm, despite the fact that a Senate member almost as old as the Consul was hanging off it. Tendrils of sensation radiated outward from his hand like smoke from a fire. At first I thought he was just leaking power, but then one wisp brushed against me and I understood. It felt like one of my old visions . . . A fragment of vision curled around my arm despite my best attempt to dodge it. It was so hot that I expected to see a welt rise on my skin. What I got instead was worse-a mosaic of images, each more cruel than the last: a blood-covered Mircea battling for his life in a swordfight almost too fast to see; a triumphant-looking Myra running from the shadows to throw something at him; an explosion that was more felt than heard, reverberating through the ground and tearing the air; and then, where two elegant fighters had been, a sodden mass of flesh and bone gleaming slick and red in low light, so mixed up that it was impossible to tell where one body began and the other ended.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Book References ✥ Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons